Dark Passions
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: In Twilight, what would happen if Bella was pregnant when she met Edward? Will her blood still sing to him? Will they still end up falling In love? What will life be like raising a child while in the Cullen's supernatural world? Will Bella be turned into a vampire? How many dangers will be presented to Bella's baby with vampires running around? Imprints? Volturi? James?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

Tears lightly slide down my cheeks as I gazed down at large bump that had practically taken my life from me. It had stopped me right in my tracks, and refocused myself on the one thing that holds more importance than anything and anyone.

My baby. Who would be delivered into this world any day now.

Quickly I dabbed the tears from my eyes, feeling my smile fading away as I began to think. I turned to watch out the plane window, sighing as I recalled the conversation with Rene as I had been packing.

* * *

"_Are you sure about this Bella?" Rene said, gently squeezing my shoulder. "You can stay, at least until the baby is born,"_

"_I know mom, it's just… I want to start over, and the only way to do that, is to start new somewhere else," I explained. _

* * *

That had been my plan from the very start. The moment I knew I was pregnant; I decided this would change my life forever. There was few people left in Arizona that supported me, just Rene, and her husband Phil. My former friends had turned their backs on me, and I had practically become the talk of the school.

Closing my eyes I sighed, letting my fingers rub soothing circles across my stomach. The light fluttering inside me had now had settled.

"Oh my, when are you due?" A bubbly voice had gotten my attention now, making me look up.

The girl that stood before me had inhuman beauty, pale skin, and gold eyes; she was thin in the extreme, with small, pixie-like features. She had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair was cropped short, spiky, and deep black.

"About 2 weeks from now," I said unable to hold back my smile.

She now was seated beside me, her bright smile beginning to get contagious. "That's so exciting, do you know the gender?"

"It's a boy,"

My beautiful baby boy would be here soon, I couldn't wait to see him.

"How precious, I bet he is going to be just an angel," She cooed her eyes on my stomach now. Her hands went out hesitantly, looking at me curiously. "May i?"

I nodded, "Of course,"

Lightly her hands went to my stomach. Without thinking, I jumped at the feeling of her cold hands. Quickly I looked up to see she had frozen an anxious look on her face. "Oh I'm sorry," Her hands were gone in an instant.

"It's fine, your hands are just… really cold,"

She now moved away from beside me, appearing to force her smile back. "Well, it was so nice talking to you…."

"Bella, Bella Swan, nice to meet you,"

"I'm Alice Cullen… I hope to see you around," She said, a knowing smile coming to her face, before she slowly walked away.

She seemed nice. That was obvious, but there was just something off about her, something I couldn't put my finger on just yet, but I knew it was something.

Resting back in my seat, I again closed my eyes, letting myself relax. Well, I suppose I should rest, it would be a long flight to Forks Washington.

I was ready for my new life to begin, and I was ready to put the darkness of my past behind me.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

* * *

As I went back to my seat beside Jasper, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. Pulling my seat belt around myself I grinned over at Jasper, taking note of his eyes on me.

He gave me a serious look, raising a brow, "What has you so happy?"

"I just had a wonderful vision," I admitted, shrugging lightly, trying to hide my joy. "We might be having some new additions to our little family,"

Jasper now gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see,"

Slowly I peeked over to where Bella was sitting, watching her fall asleep, again I am reminded of the vision of this girl, wrapped tightly in the arms of my dear brother.

This was almost like some kind of dream come true, finally Edward wouldn't be alone. I've found his mate. And I'm sure he would love Bella's little baby just the same.

Suddenly another vision came to me, quickly I went still in my seat, horror taking over me as I watched the plane we were now boarded go falling into the ocean. Each seat was ripped out the windows, there was no way any of the humans on board could live this.

Bella.

No. I had to save Edward's mate. She can't die before he even gets to meet her.

Quickly I stood up, springing into action; I raced to Bella, and forced her seat belt around her, hooking her up to her oxygen mask.

She woke up with a scream, but the look of fear that came to her face was quickly replaced with confusion.

I looked down at her stomach, quickly placing a pillow over it, and with all the strength I had, I made a cage around her with my arms. I felt Jasper join my side, his arms going out as well, helping me protect Bella.  
"Alice, what are you doing?" Jasper said looking at me with a slight frown.

Before I could answer the plane made a high pitched squeal, and just like my vision we began to fall from the sky, hurtling down towards the Earth.

Screams were heard all around us, including Bella's, but I just held on tighter, not letting Bella's body move from her seat. At the same time, I tried keeping her steady so the baby would be safe.

I wouldn't let Bella get hurt, and I would keep her kid, there is no way we can lose her now.

* * *

**5 reviews will get you a speedy update. **

**Tell me what you think of this so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

Everything was happening around me so quickly, in one minute I was asleep, the next moment the plane was swirling downwards towards the Earth in a speed that I didn't even try to imagine.

"Bella, focus please," Alice shouted, standing over me in a protective hover. Her hands were placed on both sides of my waist, somehow keeping me in my seat. Next to her was a tall blonde haired man, he easily peeled the side of the plane wide open, one handed, while his other hand was hooked to my seat.

In the next instance I felt my whole seat being lifted up right in the air, but before I could utter a scream of fear; everything around me went black, and the horrifying sounds of the plane hurling through the air faded out into nothing.

* * *

The first thing that my mind was able to register when I woke up was that I was starving. My hands slowly moved to my stomach, running over the bump lightly, I could faintly feel a slight movement from inside, bringing a smile to my face.

"Bella," A tinkling voice called out to me, causing my eyes to open. "You're finally awake," Her bright smile lighting her pixie-like face.

I winced slightly at the brightness of the light; as I tried to readjust. "Alice, where am I?" Now that I was clearly able to see around me, I let my eyes wander around the gorgeous room.

Unlike most hospital rooms it didn't leave me feeling cramped. With the high rolling ceilings, and the bright pristine glass walls surrounding me I felt a sense of calmness. Even the bed, it wasn't rigid, sour smelling, or stiff. It had to have been the most comfortable bed I had ever laid in.

"My house," Alice said, and suddenly her expression became more serious. "You nearly collapsed in the airport, Jasper and I saw you, and brought you here,"

I frowned deeply, watching her expression closely, but I stayed quiet; letting her finish the story she was trying to sell to me.

"Our father is a doctor, best in Forks; your father is right down stairs,"

I paused slightly, shifting myself up into a sitting position. "I remember what happened, the plane… it never landed," The images of Alice and that man that was with her came to me, how they had saved me.

Their intense strength, it was unhuman, I didn't know how they did it, but they had saved me, and my child.

Alice stared at me for a long time, her face serious. "Bella, what you seen, you can never tell anyone," She said quietly. "Promise me that you won't speak a word of it,"

"I promise, but… I want to know how you did it…" I muttered, biting my lip lightly. "It was incredible, it was impossible, I just want to know the truth."

She sighed, a small smile coming back to her face. "Oh, Edward will kill me if I did," She responded; now her smile grew into a more genuine one. "I'll let him be the one to tell you,"

"Who is Edward?" I felt my heart flutter when his name slide from my lips.

"My brother, he's been by your side for the past few hours," She now had a knowing smile.

I blushed at this, avoided my eyes from her. This was a bit weird to me. I hardly knew Alice, or her family, all I know is Alice seemed to be a very friendly girl with incredibly inhuman strength. She saved my baby's life, and mine, I think that has gained her a bit of trust from me.

"When am I going to meet him?" I asked glancing back over to her.

Her giggle was light, and tinkling; just like her voice.

"Probably soon after Charlie comes up to see you, he is actually on his way up right now, so I will give you two some privacy," With a skip she was over to the door, throwing me another kind smile before walking out.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View **

* * *

_I hope that baby is alright; maybe I should go up there and check on Bella one more time. _Rosalie's thoughts could be heard clearly from the kitchen. Esme and Rose haven't left the kitchen all day. They have been preparing meals for Bella the moment Alice and Jasper had brought her here.

_Surely Bella will be hungry, surviving a plane crash, that's a remarkable save, even with Alice and Jasper's help, it is lucky that the baby is unharmed. _Esme was just as concerned as I was from this whole situation.

Slowly I stepped into the kitchen, wrinkling my nose as I inspected the food set out on the table. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh no honey, we have everything handled here," Esme said with a motherly smile, watching me. "How is Bella doing?"

"Well Alice is up there with her now, she just woke up, everything seems to be fine, just a few cuts on her arms, and bruises on her legs,"

Rose snapped her head in my direction. "What about the baby?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes just slightly, "Yes, it's fine, healthy, and ready to come out within a few days," Of course that's the only thing Rose would be worried about.

Just the fact that I am even the slightest worried about this human baffles me. Why should I care? I don't know her; she is probably like all other teenage girls that end up pregnant. Why does it feel like she is different?

There were a lot of things I wasn't sure about at this moment, and there was no way that I could let myself be around her. Not ever. As soon as she is able to go home, she will be out of my life for good.

I couldn't deny that, that very thought sent a wave of agony to clutch at the empty place where my heart should be. I pushed my thoughts around Bella away as I walked back out of the room.

Charlie, at the same time was quickly making his way up the stairs towards Bella's room no doubt. You could hear each thump of the steps as he jogged up, not pausing for one second as he reached the door.

_Please let her be ok. _That was the only thought I could pull from Charlie.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and searched farther for Bella's thoughts, but it was complete silence. Again. And Again I tried. The moment I had seen Bella I was able to hear her thoughts, but I had just figured it was because she was passed out… but she was awake now. Why couldn't I hear her?

Even the baby, I could distinctly hear the tiny baby's thoughts, well they were more like images, and random made up words. It was interesting, how easy it was to see how the baby truly loves his mother. I could almost feel the connection between them, just by the little guy's thoughts.

I tried so hard not to listen, but as Charlie and Bella began to speak I found myself enticed by Bella's voice.

"_How are you feeling Bells?" _

"_I'm fine dad, really," _

There was a brief moment of silence between them, I could image this was awkward for the both of them. Bella and Charlie never really spent much time together according to Charlie.

"_Carlisle, the doctor, he says that moving you too much could bring you into early labor, so they would be delivering you here, probably in the next few days." _

I noted the hint of calmness now in Bella's voice as she responded to him. _"That's great, I mean as long as I won't be any trouble for them," _

Bella sounded like a very… kind woman.

"_I'm just so glad that you're alright, Rene was worried sick… you should probably call her soon," _

"_She knows… oh great…" _She sighed now, pausing again for just a moment before speaking up. _"Charlie, thanks for coming so soon," _

"_Of course Bells, I promise you, I will always be here for you, always," _

I willed myself to block out the rest of their conversation, rubbing the back of my head for a moment, frowning as I watching the ground.

She sounded like a genuinely kind person, that was rare to find, even more so in women in her type of situation. Although, I shouldn't judge, I don't know the whole story, it wouldn't be fair to think any less of her. She didn't seem to be horrible.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but she was different, something wonderful.

But it doesn't matter. I would stay away; she had a child to worry about, and possibly a partner…

A bitter feeling tumbled around inside of me as I thought of this.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update… Something very surprising happened to me, and I ended up focusing most of my time on preparing. But let me know what you think so far! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I wasn't sure if Charlie was ok, he seemed so overwhelmed by everything that had occurred, he basically only repeated himself, asking if I was ok, wondering how the baby was, and if I wanted to return home to Rene.

It was obvious that he was afraid, and at this point I wasn't sure that he knew what to do in this situation. I didn't blame him, I knew he worried about me, but he would be ok, as long as I stayed here with the Cullens, at least until the baby was born.

He trusted them, and had nothing but kind things to say about all of them, so of course I trusted him, he was chief of police, and he had lived here his whole life, no doubt he knew what he was talking about.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Alice wondered, popping in front of me with a smile. "Esme and Rosalie made you dinner,"

I nodded timidly, "I'm starving," I admitted.

With a gentle, yet firm hold on me; Alice had brought me up to my feet, a bubbly smile on her face. "Fantastic, just watch your step ok," She guided me out of the room with ease.

I was very grateful for this; I could barely see over my huge stomach, this made the simplest action, such as walking to be just that difficult.

When we managed getting downstairs I blushed as I took in the crowd of people in front of me. I shifted slightly behind Alice, attempting to hide my huge stomach. Alice quickly stepped to the side, giggling slightly. "No need to be shy, Bella this is my family,"

I was slightly uncomfortable at the amount of attention directed to be, but I forced myself to speak, keeping a polite smile on my face as I watched them. "Oh, erm, nice to meet you all,"

"It's nice to meet you to Bella, I hope you are feeling alright" A kind-looking woman spoke, nodding to me with a motherly smile.

"That's Esme," Alice informed me quietly, and turned her eyes to the man that stood beside her. He had blonde hair, and nearly looked like a model, right from a magazine. "She is married to Carlisle right there, they are the parents."

I bowed to them, "Thank you for letting me stay here,"

"Of course my dear, if you need anything, just let me know," The blonde haired man spoke, just as kindly as the woman. Carlisle and Esme, I would surely remember these names. So unique; for two very kind people.

"Is the baby doing alright?" Another voice came to my attention.

The moment I had seen who had spoken I felt a pinch of jealousy at the blonde haired beauty. She was breath-taking, and almost had an intimidating look about her. The big muscled man beside her kept an arm around her waist, watching me with a devilish smile.

"The baby is doing fine," I said, looking down at my stomach fondly, letting my hand glide down over the huge bump that dominated my body. "It's a miracle that we both are doing so well, after surviving a plane crash,"

"This kid will be a super baby," The man commented with a booming laugh that made me jump, but also brought a laugh from me. I haven't laughed in such a long time, it felt strange to me that I was.

Alice chuckled with me, "That is Rosalie and Emmett, siblings of mine," She grinned watching the two of them.

Rosalie's beauty would be the way I would remember her name, beautiful, just like a rose. Emmett was funny, I'm not quite sure how I will remember his name, but something tells me he is going to be a good friend of mine someday.

Alice gently nodded over to the man who stood very close to her, he had been there the whole time, quietly watching between the two of us, but I hadn't even noticed until now. "This is my husband, Jasper," She said, her smile turning more warm and affectionate as she pecked him on the cheek.

He smiled almost shyly in response, nodding to me for a moment, avoiding eye contact from me, only keeping his eyes on Alice, "It's a pleasure to meet you," He spoke, only glancing to me. He seemed polite enough, just not that social, a lot like me.

Something tells me that we wouldn't be speaking very often, but our personalities did seem the most alike so far out of the bunch of them.

Slowly me eyes went to the very last person; as soon as I did I felt my heart spring. My insides instantly began to tie up, and I darted my eyes away from him.

Alice seemed to notice this, throwing a smirk at me, "That's my favorite brother," She said with a grin. "Edward,"

So this was the brother that she wanted me to meet.

He stood away from the rest of them, leaning on the wall, his butterscotch eyes watching me, unblinking, his bronze hair sat in a perfect mess at the top of his head. He was beautiful, he was stunning… he was dazzling.

"Nice to meet you," I spoke first, breaking the silence that fell instantly between us, feeling blush coming to my cheeks.

He cleared his throat, his eyes quickly moving down my throat, pausing their before going down the length of my body. His silence was driving me crazy.

"The pleasure is all mine," His voice sounded like velvet as he spoke, I felt that I could melt into a puddle just by the sound of his voice.

His eyes flickered up to mine, for a moment curiosity, and wonder danced in his eyes, a hint of a smile touched his lips. "Like Carlisle had said, if you need _anything_, don't hesitate to ask," With those simple words I noticed that his once golden eyes now were nearly onyx black. He backed away slowly from the group of them, walking almost aggressively away.

I was confused by this. My eyes slowly went to the ground, I felt tears sting in my eyes. Did he hate me already? I hadn't done anything… he had seemed so kind, then out of nowhere he was racing to get away from me.

Alice gave me a reassuring smile, "He is just being shy," She had an edge to her tinkling laugh now, quickly guiding me to where the kitchen was. "He will warm up to you in no time,"

I sighed, but smiled weakly, nodding to her.

I doubted that, but still I listened to what she said. Although I wasn't sure why I cared so much that Edward didn't like me.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Update coming soon!**

* * *

**~Az**


End file.
